This invention relates to spoked wheel covers and especially to spoked wheel covers to cover the spokes on bicycles, tricycles, and the like, for both safety and decoration.
In the past, it has been common to provide hubcaps on automobiles and trucks, and these are primarily for decorative purposes to cover up a portion of the wheel and the hub protruding through the wheel. It has also been common to provide hubcaps to cover the ends of axles for wheels on lawnmowers, early spoked automobile wheels, as well as on bicycles, tricycles, and the like. The following U.S. Pat. Nos. illustrate the use of hubcaps for bicycles, tricycles, or similar vehicles: 1,878,528 to H. L. Draeft; 2,151,485 to R. Pawsat: 2,225,098 to C. W. Hedstrom; 3,220,776 to H. Golden; and 3,924,898 to C. L. Kain.
The present invention, on the other hand, is directed towards a cover, not of the axle but of the entire spoked portion of the wheel, allowing the axle to protrude through the cover so that the cover fits behind the frame portion holding the bicycle wheel. The cover advantageously prevents children or adults from getting a foot caught in the spoke and simultaneously be provided with reflective material, phosphorescent material, or decorative designs more readily visible to an automobile than a spoked wheel, while providing aesthetically more pleasing appearance to the bicycle or tricycle.